You'll Be Okay
by Alice Everly
Summary: Jibanyan's depressed, and Whisper gives him some advice. (Short story fanfiction) (Rated T for mention of scuicide)


I made this fanfiction a few months ago, and I wasn't planning to post it. But I recently read it over, and was like, "Why not?"

So yeah, please don't judge. It's something I made because I felt like it.

•••

It was in the middle of Summer. The wind blew softly in the air as the full moon lit most of Springdale. Everything seemed quiet though. The streets had no cars, the bugs made no sounds. It was past midnight, so Jibanyan expected no less.

He was sitting alone on the roof of Nate's house, deep in thought. He sat near the edge, staring ahed. Moments passed until Jibanyan heard "Hey." from behind him. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind." Jibanyan answered. He sounded a bit tired. Whisper sat to his right, keeping a respective distance. They both stared ahed, and silence filled the air again.

It was warm outside, but not too hot. The temperature was almost perfect. Another small breeze blew by. The two friends listened to the silence, until Jibanyan spoke.

"How many human friends do you miss?"

Whisper lifted his head a bit. Now he knows what's on his friend's mind. He thinks he's probably thinking about Nate's demise, and Amy's too. Whisper knew that thinking that way couldn't be helped sometimes, and it would always leave a twisting pain in your stomach.

Whisper slowly turned to him, "A few." He spoke softly and slowly, "...Why are you suddenly thinking about this anyways? You're too young."

Jibanyan hesitated before speaking, "The movie we saw tonight at the theatres with Nate... I didn't know that... I didn't realize that life is so short, but for us, it goes on forever... This world is cruel to us. Why would they make us like this? Why do Yo-Kai even exist?" He spoke slowly as well.

"Don't be existential, Jibanyan. And don't think about all of the lives that will pass you by." Whisper says then yawned. He was tired.

"It's hard not to... It would be okay if we left this place the same time Nate and Amy do, but just going on forever? Without them? I don't know what I'd do." Jibanyan paused, "My future is already set for me. Become a robot, fight in a war, and do all of the things Robanyan will do when he comes here. I won't be able to feel emotions then, I won't be able to miss Nate and Amy. I can't feel sad for them, or for me, or for anyone at all... It's like whatever I do... I can't save them. I'm still going to become a robot... I can't change my destiny."

There was another silence. Whisper was trying to find words to say. He was speechless. He never realized how hard it was for his friend.

Jibanyan continued, "Shogunyan expects so much of me. He wants me to become a legend like him. A 'mighty warrior'... I can't even stop a car with my Paws of Fury. I'm hopeless..."

Whisper looked at him with sad and worried eyes. He didn't want him being sad like this, but he wasn't even sure if there is a cure to this depression.

"And... I'll never meet Fifth HarMEOWny, will I? They don't even know I exist, they don't know that my species exists! Their music keeps me going, they mean a lot in my life. I want to be able to meet them someday. To be able to dream, despite everything that's going on, it makes me feel strong."

There was another pause.

"I just wish there was a way out of this." Jibanyan finished. Silence filled the air again. The two Yo-Kai sat side by side, deep in thought. Whisper was shocked by his story, and how he told him all of his problems when he only asked about one.

"There's always something." Whisper began, "A solution." Jibanyan turned his head to him, then he continued to talk, "Some Yo-Kai I know, they ended their own lives when their human friends left this world."

Jibanyan spoke, "How did they-""The Infinite Inferno." Whisper interrupted. Jibanyan paused before speaking again, "How come you never did that?"

Whisper looked up to the starry sky. "I kept on going, because I felt like there was something else I was supposed to do. Sure, I regretted not doing it when I was put into that gashapon, but while I was in there for all those years, I had time to think. I was put in there for a reason. Not because they thought I was guilty, but because I was destined to be released many years later, by a young boy who needed my assistance."

He turned to Jibanyan, "You can end yourself if you want, when Nate and Amy leaves this world. Or, you can go on just a little bit longer, to see what is in store for you."

Whisper paused for a moment, "Your future... it has been set. But, everyone else's future has been set as well. What you all don't know is what will happen next. You may know you're going to fight in a war, but do you know how you are going to win? Do you know how many lives you will save? How many friends you will meet?"

"No," Jibanyan spoke, "But why would Robanyan come all the way here to our time? Isn't he afraid for changing the future?"

Whisper didn't say anything for a few seconds. Another soft wind blew. He finally spoke, "The reason he came back to this time in the first place was so he can give Nate his medal, and come here often."

"But why would he do that...?"

"Because he misses Nate." Whisper answered. Jibanyan immediately turned to him, with realization on his face. "Robanyan was created from you. You are a part of him, while the other half being a robot. He may not be a cyborg but he still rubs off of you. You will miss Nate in the future. You will also miss Amy... But, It's scary, isn't it? I don't think anyone wants to fight in a war. But I know you can do it. You're strong."

Whisper looked back to the sky, "Shogunyan believes you are strong. He expects much but he will still be proud as long as you try your hardest. Shogunyan is your ancestor, your family, he'll still love you no matter how many mistakes you make. He wants you to live your life to your full potential. After all, he probably knows what it'll be like if you don't. Shogunyan has centuries worth of experience, he's even older than me."

"But..." Jibanyan said, "Sometimes, it's like he wants me to be him..."

"He knows how is own life played out. He ended up being happy. Shogunyan thinks that if you live the same life as him then he can be certain of your happiness. That's what Shogunyan wants, to be certain of your happiness. Because he cares for you. You are his family." Whisper said, "Sometimes he doesn't want you to be like him. That's when he realizes that you should make your own destiny. Other times, he's so worried about you, he can't help but make you like him. It might sound complicated, but that's probably how he feels."

Whisper asked, "Fifth HarMEOWny's music keeps you going, right? It helps you become stronger?"

"Yeah... But my dream to meet them might never even happen... It's just a dream." Jibanyan spoke in a sad voice, but he sounded less depressed than before.

"It's never 'just a dream'. It's possible to meet them. You just need a human transformation leaf, and maybe a few Yo-Kai to make you lucky. If you do this the next time you're at their concert, then... who knows? ...Well, Robanyan probably does, but you know what I mean." Whisper said. He gave Jibanyan a small smile.

He smiled back, then spoke. "Thank you... Thank you so much. You're really good at giving advice."

"You're very welcome. It's what I do." Whisper said.

A silence filled the air. Seconds later, Jibanynan began to cry softly. "What is it?" Whisper asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing... I'm just so happy..." Jibanyan smiled as he spoke happily. He embraced Whisper in a tight hug. He smiled and hugged back. They stayed like that for a while, then Whisper spoke, "Let's go back inside, It's really late."

Jibanyan nodded once, "Yeah, okay... Race ya!" He quickly let go of the hug then began to climb down the wall to reach the window. Whisper followed with a smile. He had a warm feeling in his heart.


End file.
